Remembering you, Syaoran
by BenDanFAn's
Summary: Syaoran already got all of sakura's feathers. They are going back to the kingdom of clow. Suddenly, Sakura's memories had a young boy in it. What will happen next? Hope U guys like it... Plz dont flame me... R
1. Prologue

I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

_Summary: Syaoran already got all of Sakura's feathers. They went back to their dimension, Kurogane also went back to his dimension and Fay is still travelling. From their last destination, Sakura saw a sweet couple, it was a young man with amber eyes and a young woman with emerald eyes. She was wondering who was that. It was like her and Syaoran. When they went back to the kingdom of Clow, Syaoran went on a trip, Sakura was in the castle while she was still thinking about those two person from their last destination, she was wondering who was those two??? Suddenly, she went blank, She saw a young boy with her and then what happen..._

Prologue

Syaoran had finally gather all of Sakura's feathers, he was happy but he was still sad because she can't remember her love for him.

When Mokona was bringing them back to Yuko's place. Sakura saw a lovely couple holding hands.

Sakura's POV

" Wow, those two are really a sweet couple." thought Sakura. She took a closer look. She noticed that the girl looks like her and the boy looks like **SYAORAN**. She was very confused indeed.

"How come I'm with Syaoran, holding hands???" thought Sakura. Sakura thought that for a while.

At Yuko's place-- --

" You all finish collecting Sakura's feathers. So you all can go back to your own dimensions except you, Fay, because your wish was not to go back to your homeland." said Yuko.

So, Yuko opened up a portal for them to go back. Sakura and Syaoran went into a portal that leads to the Kingdom of Clow. They stepped in and said goodbye to all of them.

Syaoran hold on to Sakura's hand so she wont get lost when they get back to their homeland. Sakura went back to the castle and Syaoran went back to his home.

In the castle-- --

Sakura's big brother, Touya and his best friend, Yukito came and welcome her. Both of them notice her that she wasn't the same anymore cause last time she will keep on saying about Syaoran.

"Oh hi kaijuu!!!" said Touya. "Sakura no kaijuu!!!" yelled Sakura, She ran up to her bedroom and kept on thinking about the couple that she saw from the last destination.

Suddenly she went blank. In her memories showed a young boy with her holding hands and playing in some part of the kingdom of Clow.

Then Sakura woke up, she began crying... She was wondering who was that boy that use to be with her... She kept on crying... " Who is that boy in my memories? I felt very weird when I thought about him... Who is he???" sakura said while she was still crying.

Then she fall asleep.

Hope u all like it. Sorry, it's kinda short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer...


	2. Who are you?

**Chapter 2**

During the next moring, Sakura woke up. She cleaned herself and she went to visit Syaoran cause after their long trip, she hadn't saw each other for a while.

So Sakura went to his house at the market. She escaped when her brother, Touya was not watching her.

At Syaoran's house-- --

Syaoran went to the door, cause he heard someone knocking on the door. When he opened the door. His face went paled, cause Princess Sakura was in front of him.

" I thought I don't have any relationship with Sakura, but I'm still happy to see her." thought Syaoran.

"May I come in?" asked Sakura with a smile on her face. Syaoran totally forgoted to invite her in.

"Gomen-nasai. Please come in, please make yourself at home." said Syaoran with a smile.

" Wow, Syaoran's place is very nice here." thought Sakura. There were a lot of antiques and a lot of books. She knew that Syaoran is a achelogoliest.

" Eh, how are you feeling during this few days, Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"Fine, thank you. How about you, how are you feeling lately? Asked Syaoran.

"I'm also fine. Thank you. Are you going to a trip, Syaoran?" asked Sakura while she saw a lot of bags being packed up.

"Ya, I'll be leaving for a week." said Syaoran with a smile on his face.

"Why does this smile looks so familiar to me? And how come whenever I'm near to Syaoran, I will feel safe and happy all the time?" thought Sakura.

"What's wrong, princess Sakura?" asked Syaoran with a worry tone.

"Nonthing." said Sakura with a forceful smile on her face. Syaoran knew that she was lieing, but he didn't bother to ask her cause he was scared that it will pressure her.

"So, Syaoran. Where are you going now?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, I'll be going to the market to buy some things to cook for dinner." answered Syaoran.

"Oh, can I come with you.?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, princess Sakura." said Syaoran with a smile. So, Syaoran brought her to the market. He bought a lot of things and the two teens was talking happily.

Suddenly a men tried to touch Sakura. Syaoran yelled: " BACK OFF, you bastard!!!" showing a glare to him. The men was afraid and then he ran off.

"Arigatou, Syaoran." said Sakura with a sweet smile on her face.

"No, problem. Beside you are the princess, I will be in trouble if you were in trouble." said Syaoran. Sakura giggled.

Syaoran's POV

"Wow, it feel so good to be with Sakura again. But i'm still sad that she cant remember me though." thought Syaoran. He looked at Sakura. Sakura was still her old self, but deep down he knew that someday Sakura will love him again and he is still in love with her.

"I hope that one day, Sakura can remember me. If god give us a chance." thougth Syaoran. Sakura called him.

End of POV

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" called Sakura. " Yes, hime." asked Syaoran.

"Can we buy one of this?" asked Sakura. Syaoran saw it was of the apple that Syaoran gave to her.

"Sure, why not." said Syaoran. "I will like to buy one." said Syaoran to the lady that are selling the apples. Syaoran gave the lady the money that he is paying.

While Syaoran was paying, Sakura was thinking. "Wow, Syaoran is so nice. He is sure a wonderful guy." thought Sakura.

Syaoran and Sakura went back to his house.

"Here is your apple, hime." said Syaoran while giving Sakura the apple that she wanted.

"Arigatou." said Sakura. Then the bell rang, it meant that Sakura has to go home.

"I have to go Syaoran." said Sakura. "Ok." said Syaoran. " I will come and visit you tomorrow, ok, Syaoran?' asked Sakura woth some hope in her eyes and she doesn't know why.

"Sure." said Syaoran.

"Ok. Then it's settle. Tomorrow I will drop by at your house. Ja ne, Syaoran" said Sakura with a sweet tone while wenting out of the house. She waved goodbye to Syaoran.

"Ja ne, Sakura hime." said Syaoran also waving a goodbye to Syaoran.

At the castle-- --

Sakura tried to sneak in but Touya saw her.

"Sa where did the kaijuu went off this time?" asked Touya.

"Sakura is not a Kaijuu and I went to Syaoran's house for a visit." answered Sakura.

"Oh. The gaki's place." said Touya.

"Syaoran is not a gaki." said Sakura with a angry tone. Then suddenly she remembered this word to Touya saying about someone.

Sakura went up to her room and started to eat her apple that Syaoran gave her. Suddenly, she dropped the apple and remember a young men beside her with chester nut colour hair standing beside with her and asking that can she buy this apple.

She dropped the apple. She went into bed while she was crying and thinking who is this man.

"Who is this guy? I feel so weird... Is this guy is guy that I know???" said Sakura while crying in her bed.

_To be continued..._

Sorry guys. I cant think of anything yet. So wait. O.k. Hope u all like it

Plz submit aome reviews 4 me...


	3. Sakura Is Sick

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_In the castle of clow_

After all the crying from sakura, she slept soundly. During the next day, she was ill. She had a fever. So the priest, Yukito hired the best doctor in the town to check on sakura.

The doctor said that she has a fever and a bad flu. And she was lacking of food. She didn't eat well this few days. So the doctor gave the king, Touya the medicine and the king paid the doctor. The doctor leaves the castle.

"That is where a monster doesn't eat well and gets sick."Say Touya. "I'm not a monster, onii-chan!!" said sakura with a weak voice. "OkOk You need some sleep now sakura." said the priest, Yukito.

Sakura nodded. Yukito brought Touya out and let the princess have some sleep. Sakura slept soundly.

_In the town_

"Have you heard? The princess is sick." said one of the villagers. Syaoran heard it. He straight away went to buy a bouquet of flowers for sakura and went back to his home to change his clothes.

After that, he went to the castle and the guards let him in and he went to find the person that he never likes to see. That is the king. The king always hated syaoran for getting near his little sister.

_In the castle_

Syaoran knocked the door. "Come in," said the king. Syaoran went in and saw that yukito was there too. Touya saw him and nearly blowed up…

"What are you doing here, gaki?" asked touya with a dangerous voice. "I'm here to see Sakura. I heard that she was sick. So can I go in and see her?" asked syaoran.

"No! You can't… I won't let you in…" Yelled touya until yukito stuffed a red chilli in his mouth to shut him up. Touya swallowed the chilli and he nearly went wild because the chilli was too damn spicy for him. Syaoran saw it and just giggle a bit.

"Syaoran is ok for you to go see Sakura. And don't mind Touya." said Yukito while looking at Touya running wild in the room. Yukito laughed at his reaction.

"Yukito I will kill you for putting a really damn spicy chilli in my mouth." yelled Touya while running. "Syaoran you better go to sakura there. Things will get ugly here." said Yukito with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." said Syaoran and he bowed to Yukito while the king, Touya was still running wildly in the room.

So Syaoran headed his way to Sakura's room. He knew where Sakura's room was. Because when he was little he knew sakura so everyday she will bring him to her room and play. He was thinking while he was on his way to her room.

_Flashback_

"_Hi syaoran-kun… Want to go to my room and play?" asked a young Sakura. "Sure thing, hime." said Syaoran. While Sakura brought him to her room. When Syaoran was in his room, he saw the wall was painted pink and she a little dog inside. _

"_Syaoran-kun, want to play hide and seek in my room?" asked Sakura. "Sure, why not." said Syaoran and they played the whole day long._

_End of flashback_

While remembering he finally reached her room. He knocked the door but no one answere. So he slowly opened the door and saw Sakura was sleeping soundly. Syaoran went over and sat beside Sakura. He putted the white lilies in a vase.

Syaoran saw sakura with a lot of sweat on her forehead so he went to the bathroom and get a wet cloth to wipe her forehead. "My dear Sakura, you are sick now. I am so worry now. I can't really see you suffer when you are sick. Hope you will get well soon." Said Syaoran while he putted her hair aside and kissed her on the forehead.

"Syaoran, you shouldn't have done that. Sakura doesn't have any memories of you. So you shouldn't kiss her on the forehead." scolded Syaoran while making sure that Sakura was awake.

Suddenly he remembered something. When Sakura was sick she holded her hand until that she was all warm. So Syaoran holded her hand and waited her to awake.

Sakura felt a warm hand holding her hand so she woke up. She was wondering whose hand was it. Syaoran was realizing that she was waking up so he quickly let go off his hand and acted that nothing happened.

"Syaoran is that you?" asked Sakura with a weak voice while she is still a bit drowsy. "Ya, It's me. So how are you feeling Sakura?" asked Syaoran with a worry tone.

"I'm doing fine, Syaoran. But I still feel a bit sleepy. I want to sleep somemore. And thanks for worrying bout m…e…" said Sakura then she fell on the bed and slept. Syaoran pulled the blanket so she won't feel cold.

"Get well, soon my little cherry blossom." said Syaoran while he gave a kiss on her forehead. And he left.

Sakura felt someone kissed her forehead but didn't know who kissed her and went back to sleep. Syaoran left the castle and Touya was still running ild in the room. Yukito just sat there and watch.

"Help me, Yuki!!" yelled Yukito but Yukito just sat there and watch while laughing like he was a crazy person. Syaoran just laughed.

When Syaoran went back home he was too tired to move so he drifted to sleep.

_In Sakura's Dream_

Sakura suddenly saw herself in bed and beside there was a guy with her. She can't see him properly but she knew it was the man she saw from her other dreams.

"Erm… Can you hold my hand so that my fever will be better soon? Because when I was little my father use to say that someone you cared holded your hand, you will be warm and the sickness will go away." said Sakura.

"Sure Sakura…" said the boy and he holded her hand while she slept to dreamland. She wanted to go look closer the boy but suddenly she saw a flash of light and woke up.

She realized that it was already morning. Then she saw a bouquet of white lilies on her table. She wondered who gave it to her. Then suddenly somebody knocked on the door. "Come in." asked Sakura. Yukito opened the door and went into her room. "Sakura, your breakfast is prepared, please come down and eat it before it gets cold." said Yukito.

"Ok, and Yukito. Can I ask you something?" asked Sakura. "Sure." said Yukito.

"Who gave me this bouquet of white lilies?" asked Sakura. "Oh… It was Syaoran-kun who gave you those flowers." said Yukito. "O… Thanks…" said Sakura. And Yukito went out the room.

Sakura was kinda happy but when she thought of the boy again. A tear was dropping. She cried, and said "Who are you? Are you really the person I cared? Whenever I dreamt about you I will feel so happy."

Authors note: I'm sorry guys it took me so long to update. But I really have to thank artemis615 for giving me some ideas. So please enjoy this schapter Please review… No flames!!


	4. Is that

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sakura has regained her health over the fever that she caught last time. Touya and Yukito was having a meeting with the council while Syaoran was not at home. Sakura was bored being left alone and decided to take a walk around the castle to kill some time.

After having breakfast alone, she went into her room and take along her cloak for a walk. The air was fresh and no harsh wind blowing that day. The wind was calm and cooling, and she enjoyed it very much.

While walking, she recalls back about the dreams she was having lately. It was always about an unknown boy that seems very close to her. She felt happy when she was with him, and yet she couldn't remember who he is. It saddens her to be not able to remember him. And it must be sad to for that person, as she cannot remember him, not even his name.

As she walks by, she saw the villagers down below the castle who put up their stalls and selling things. She saw an elder woman selling her favorite apples and thought about the time when Syaoran would buy her one. Syaoran-kun sure is kind, thought Sakura.

She arrived at the top most roof of the tower, and expecting no one there it surprised her that she met someone. That someone is Syaoran himself!

Syaoran was sitting on a balcony and was looking up at the white birds soaring above the clear blue sky. He doesn't seems to notice Sakura was standing near him though.

Why is he here, thought Sakura. How does he know about this place? Then she remembered something about her past...

_Flashback_

"_--, keep it up! We are almost there!" said Sakura, pulling along with her a boy that looks like the same age with her up to the long winding stairs of the tower. Arriving at the topmost of the roof of the tower, she pulled along the boy with her and said happily, "We are here!" Then -- saw it..._

_Hundreds of white birds soared above them in the clear blue sky. Sakura spread her arms wide in the air and smiled widely, while -- was bewildered at the sight of the scenery. The birds were flying freely in the air, creating a feeling he couldn't explain._

"_Even though it's this time of the year, there are still many birds passing by this place!" said Sakura happily. "They are all snowy white! So pretty! That's why," holding --'s right hand in her left hand while her other hand was in the air, Sakura continued, "Someone will feel happy for you!"_

_-- don't know how and what he should do after Sakura showed him and said kind words to him. But there's one word that he always wanted to tell Sakura._

"_Thank you." Smiled -- to Sakura. Sakura covered her mouth with her hands before jumping with joy and happiness, saying loudly, "It's great! -- is smiling!"_

_End of Flashback_

Tears welled in Sakura's eyes and fell down on the earth. Syaoran finally realized that there is someone behind him and he turned around just in time to see Sakura crying.

Syaoran stands up quickly and make his way towards Sakura quickly. It was not the first time Syaoran had seen Sakura crying, but he does not like the fact that she was sad and crying about it. In fact, he hated when he sees Sakura feeling sad and he could not help her.

"Sakura hime, what's wrong?" asked Syaoran, who was worried if he had done anything wrong to make her sad.

Unable to hold back any longer, Sakura cried out her heart content, and while crying, she tried her best to explain it to Syaoran, who had a look of concern written all over his face.

"I-I cannot remember...sob...Who is he? Why did I kept remembering him and yet unable to know whom it is? Sob I'm so useless..."

Collapsing on the ground, Sakura continued her words between sobs, "I always saw a familiar boy in my dreams and memories. He was familiar to me, and yet I couldn't even remember his name or, or what he looks like! He must be so sad..."

To Syaoran, this was unexpected. Sakura is slowly regaining her memories, and yet her memories seem to bring her sadness more than happiness. Placing an arm of security over her shoulder he said, "Sakura hime, you had to take things slowly."

Drying her tears with her hand, Sakura said, "I can't do that many things to remember, but I'll work hard..."

Standing up, Sakura gazed over the field of desert and continued, "Nothing will change if you don't do anything. Even if it's just a very small thing, a very small step, it will definitely be connected to the future."

Then it occurs to Syaoran that Sakura used to say these words right before she loses her memories. It seems that Sakura is slowly recovering her memories, though Syaoran. No, she will not change. Even if she lost her memories, she will always be warm. And until that time came, I will always protect you, Sakura.

Sakura was quick to regain her former smiling features. Syaoran and Sakura both spend their time over at the tower's roof, all the while enjoying the beautiful scenery of the birds flying in the air. Eventually, the clock chimed loudly over the land of clow, shocking the both of them.

"It's the castle's bell! It's time for lunch! Err... Sakura hime?" said Syaoran, who was worried if something happened to Sakura. She was kneeling down on the floor when Syaoran glanced at her.

"I'm alright!" exclaimed Sakura. Standing up and brushing dust off her clothes, she continues, "I have to get going"

"I'll walk you home." said Syaoran.

"There's no need Syaoran. I'm old enough to walk home by myself. Besides, all the people here are nice..." said Sakura.

Sakura was just about to leave the tower when Syaoran suddenly came running upon her. Gasping, Syaoran said, "I'll pant I'll walk you home, Sakura"

It was the first time Sakura heard Syaoran said her name without any of the title. And strangely, she felt very happy when he called her name. Then something happened.

Sakura's vision is slowly blurring out, and she was having rapid flashback of something she never seen before. -- just came back from his excavation of the ruins, Sakura came in and hugged him. --'s home looks exactly like Syaoran's home.

Is that person...Syaoran?

Sakura heard someone calling her name, but was unable to open her eyes. Her last vision is someone looming over her, and that someone looked the same as the person in her dreams, and he sounded like...Syaoran...

Authors note: I'm sorry guys it took me so long to update. But I really have to thank artemis615 for giving me some ideas n helping me 2 write some parts. So please enjoy this schapter Please review… No flames!!

P/S Plz go read artemis615 fanfiction's… She is also a good writer!!


	5. The Ruins Truth

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sakura was dreaming again, this time her dream was at the time when her beloved mother and father were still alive and well and young. Sakura remembered that she was just turning seven that time, and was having a cleansing ceremony when suddenly someone appeared suddenly from nowhere.

"_Who are you?" asked Sakura, who was wet from top to toe, as she had to cleanse herself in the ruin that allows only the priest and the royals to step into it. Sakura saw a boy that looks no older than she is, completely hidden by a dark shadow. Who is he? thought Sakura._

"_Who?" asked Sakura again as she gets no reply from the boy, who's eyes widened in surprise as he saw someone drenched in water._

"_I'm --" started the boy as he takes a step forward. Sakura thought that he's going to miss his steps and stops him, "WAIT-"_

_SPLASH! Sakura felled face down first into the clear water as she accidentally stepped on her long cloak that flows to the floor. That boy stretched his arms forward and tries to stop her from falling, but fails because of the distance between the both of them. Worried that she might hurt herself, the boy rushes forward and intended to help her up, but was stopped by Sakura exclaiming loudly, "NO!"_

_Explaining in a much lower tone, Sakura apologized and explained to the boy, "I'm sorry. But, you must not touch me."_

_Sitting down on one of the long stairs into the water and once again, Sakura apologized to the boy. "I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of cleansing in this water, so no one can touch me."_

"_Cleansing?" said the boy innocently, apparently unfamiliar with this country's ceremony and rules. "Is there some important ceremony coming up?"_

_Sakura was taken aback by the boy's reply, as if he already knew that there is an important ceremony coming up soon. Sensing Sakura looking at him surprised, the boy said, "...What?"_

"_From what I knew, cleansing is something that comes before an important ceremony. It's because it was something I've done many times, too," explained the boy. _

"_Ah, that's right!" answered Sakura with a smile on her face. Noticed something different from that boy, Sakura looked down at his clothes, which looks different from Clow Country's clothes._

"_Those clothes aren't from Clow Country, are they? Did you come from another country somewhere?" asked Sakura curiously, for she had never seen outfit like this before. _

_Answering Sakura in quite a low tone, the boy replied, "From another world..."_

"_Another...world..."reciting slowly at the words that the boy just said as Sakura remembered something her mother told her about previously._

"_Yeah," said the boy. Looking into the water, he continued again, "I came from the country called Japan in a different world than this one."_

Waking up from her dream, Sakura glanced around her room to find that something very warm us holding her hand. She accidentally squeezed the hand and instantly its owner wake up to greet her. "Hime, you're awake?"

Syaoran quickly scrambled up to his foot and sit at the side of Sakura's bed. "Are you feeling alright, Hime?"

Sakura stares at Syaoran unconsciously, thinking back all the things that he had done for her when they are traveling with Kurogane and Fai. Syaoran had almost lost his life countless times in an effort to bring back Sakura's feathers. And he did seem to live in the exact same house as the one in her dream does.

"Where do you come from, Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura suddenly, surprising Syaoran from the inside out. He was wondering whether he should tell Sakura about her past or should he kept quite about it until she regained her memories herself. Syaoran looked troubled, and that made Sakura wondered more.

It would certainly be a sad thing to forget your most important person, thought Sakura. She was sure that Syaoran has something to do with the person in her memories, which seems almost like that person in her memories has been...erased from her memories.

Syaoran left moments after a knock sounded on the door to Sakura's room. Sakura greeted her brother, Touya and Yukito, the priest of Clow Country. Pulling a chair towards Sakura, Touya sat on it and said in a matter-of-factly tone, "Sakura, why are you with that brat again? I told you not to see him anymore!"

There was a pause for a moment before Sakura opened her mouth to speak again, "Who is that brat?"

Yukito was surprised that Sakura does not recognize who is 'that brat' that Touya is asking about. It was somehow a sort of nickname for Syaoran from the first time they have met in that ruin when Sakura was turning seven. Just then, he realized something.

"I hate that brat more than anything in the world, and you always sticking around him. If not because of Mother and Father, I've kicked him out of this desert already..." said Touya, whose eyes gradually widened at the simple fact that Sakura just said.

"Yukito," started Touya. "Could it be that Sakura...?"

Yukito looked at Touya seriously and nodded, realizing the very fact that Sakura...forgotten Syaoran.

Touya, despite his usual attitude of enjoying teasing his only sister, he actually loved Sakura very much, only he doesn't show it to Sakura. He came to know that Syaoran was the destined person for Sakura from his mother, who was previously the priest of Clow Country and a powerful dream seer, and came to know that Syaoran was the one and only person able to make Sakura happy. He hated to admit it, but if it is for the sake of Sakura's happiness, Touya is willing to sacrifice everything.

Sakura stared blankly from Yukito to Touya, then vice versa, completely ignorant of the things that they just talk about.

"Sakura, do you still remember when is the first time you met Syaoran?" asked Yukito, who intended to test her memories.

Thinking, Sakura answered, "He was the first person I saw when I woke up without memories."

Shocked, Touya stared at Sakura gravely, unable to believe that Sakura actually forgotten Syaoran.

Touya stands up and walked towards the balcony, staring out into his country blankly. Sakura must remember Syaoran, thought Touya.

"Yukito," summoned Touya. "Tell Sakura everything she needs to know...about that brat."

Nodding once as an answer, Yukito sat in the seat beside Sakura's bed and after he set aside his wand, he holds her hand gently.

"Sakura," started Yukito, whose look gave Sakura an instruction, not ask any questions before he stopped talking. "What I am about to tell you might seems strange to you, but I want yo to hear it carefully, okay?"

Sakura nodded once; curious at Touya and Yukito's strange reaction when she asks whom is 'that brat' that Touya just talk about.

"Sakura," begin Yukito. "Do you notice that in your memories you are talking to an invinsible or a person clouded in black clouds, making you unable to see him?"

Nodding once as an answer, Yukito continue, "You have forgotten that you first met Syaoran for the first time in the ruins when you're just turning seven."

PS: The next story may be like this...

Sakura ran out of her room and head straight to Syaoran's house, hoping that she is not too late. She ran through the streets without her cloak and earned her a confused and surprised look from the hawkers and the people that she ran past.

Thinking back what Yukito had said, it saddens her to think that she had actually forgotten Syaoran, her most important person.

_Flashback_

"_Syaoran was always beside you from the first day he met you, and the both of you never separated since then. The one reason why you forgotten him may be the price for him to Yuuko so that she can save you. You are Syaoran's most important person, and I believe he was your important person too. Yuuko accepts things and feelings of something or someone important as a price of fulfilling a wish, and Syaoran's wish is to save you from dying. He sold his memories of him inside your memories to Yuuko, and has done everything he can to ensure that you live. As you can see, Syaoran has done his best at collecting the feathers that contains your memories, because without them you can never be alive."_

_Tears fell from Sakura's eyes and onto her shaking hand. Sakura realized that everything in her memories is about Syaoran and it explains why she always dreams of herself talking to no one and a clouded person. _

"_There's one thing you should know too, Sakura." said Touya suddenly from the balcony. Pausing for a moment, Touya begins, "That brat is leaving Clow Country today."_

_Sakura gasped. She cannot believe something like this is happening to her. This is all too fast for me, thought Sakura._

"_The excavations in the ruins are finished. As he is not born here in Clow Country, he has no more rights or reasons to stay according to the law of Clow Country. He cannot possibly live forever here, as he has a family in another world..."_

A/N: This story artermis615 gave me the ideas n she helped on my grammar mistakes. Hope u will all like tis chap! Plz R&R...


End file.
